


As Always

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The discussion is always the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Always

_You think you're right?  
Can't you see?  
We need to work with them not against them.  
Are we truly that different from them?  
_   
You think you're right?  
Won't you see?  
They would rather us die than live with them.  
We are different enough.  
  
 _You think you're right?  
They will learn.  
Give them the chance to.  
They have accepted others in the past.  
_   
You think you're right?  
They have never learned.  
Too many chances already.  
Accepted? Or merely tolerated?  
  
 _They fear us._  
  
As well they should.  
  
 _I wish for peace._  
  
As do I.  
  
 _We can have it with them._  
  
No, we cannot.


End file.
